Christmas Gift
by Sissi
Summary: A/U. One-shot fic. It all started with a drawing, leading to a sobbing girl. Some years later, on Christmas night, will she be finally happy or will her heart still be bleeding for her love loss?F/F fic


A/N:Hi everyone! This is going to be a one-shot fic, and it is my Christmas gift for all MKR readers, especially F/F lovers. Most of the story will be angsty, but I promise the end will be happy. So, please take a look and tell me if you liked it or not.  
  
Sissi  
  
Christmas Gift  
  
A beautiful young woman is sitting on top of a brick wall, a hand holding a notebook and the other one grasping a pencil and an eraser. She lifts her head and we can see her beautiful green eyes, along with her golden hair and soft pale skin. She stares intently at the mansion in front of her. Then, after taking a note mentally, she starts to draw it on her notebook.  
  
While she is busy drawing, a young man approaches the place where she is. He is a handsome guy with green hair and incredible golden eyes, very uncommon and unusual.  
  
The young woman only notices the other person's presence when she finds herself being hidden from the sunlight by his shadow. She slowly lifts her head and she gasps. She has never seen someone as handsome as him. He smiles at her reaction.  
  
"Hello, may I see what you are doing?" He asks gently. She simply nods and he takes the notebook away from her. He analyses the picture seriously, but then, he smiles and hands it back to her.  
  
"It is beautiful."  
  
"...Thanks..." She replies, blushing all the while. She's embarassed, but curious too. Who is this guy?  
  
"Who are you?" she asks sheepishly. His eyes widen.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to present myself. I'm Ferio Del Cephiro. What about you, miss?" There is something in his voice that makes her body tremble. His voice is low and sensual, while his face is warm and inviting. And his body...Just perfect.  
  
"I-I'm Fuu Hououji."  
  
"May I invite you to drink some tea? You seem pretty much tired after drawing my home all the afternoon." He states, making her blush once again. This mansion was his??  
  
"Oh no, thanks, I'm already leaving. It was nice meeting you sir but I..."  
  
He grabs her wrist, making her stop. Her heart races and she can't help it. When he gave her a smile, she felt like losing all her rational thoughts.  
  
"Please?"  
  
That was it. The way he had pronounced it made her body feel like a jelly, while she felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew she was falling in love with him. Maybe it was simply a crush, but the desire was already there. She knew by now that she would do anything for him.  
  
She nodded and he gently took her to his home. His mansion, to be exact.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It is raining outside, the raindrops washing the tree's leaves and soil, feeding plants with the vital element called water. It's already passed three hours and Fuu is still at Ferio's home. The entire mansion is in silence. No sound can be heard.  
  
Fuu slowly cracks one eye open. She looks around herself and blushes violently, for she found herself in his bed, naked. She also remembers what happened in the last hour. She notices that she is not alone. There is someone else beside her. It is Ferio.  
  
He's peacefully sleeping, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. For her, it sounded like music in her ears. She could spend her entire life listening to it and she wouldn't tire of it at all.  
  
He can sense someone watching him. Lazily, he opens his eyes to find two gorgeous green eyes comtamplating him. He grins, making her blush. Oh, how she loved her blushing!  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"But your eyes...they reflect sadness. Aren't you happy?" He asks her. She shakes her head. How could he say that? Of course she was happy!  
  
"I am happy, but my eyes always say I'm sad. Really strange, Iknow...But your eyes..."  
  
"A vey unusual colour, isn't it? Well, I inherited it from my family."  
  
She shows him a perplexed expression on her face. He cups her cheek, feeling the softness of it. Slowly, he kisses it and watches her reaction, which of course, pleases him for she blushes once more. He laughs, a loud laugh, making her even more troubled.  
  
"Never mind...Everyone in my family that has the Del Cephiro blood has golden eyes. That's what I meant."  
  
"Oh..." she replies.  
  
Suddenly, he pulls her to him, feeling her skin in contact with his own. Her skin smelled like cherry flowers making him crazy. He kissed her, whose lips tasted like raspberries. They were soft and gentle, so good to kiss...  
  
"Hmm...are you hungry?" he asked, when he finally let her go.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Then, let's have a small break and eat something." He starts to get ot bed and when he glances the small alarm clock beside the bed, his eyes widen. "Oh my, I forgot the meeting!" he exclaims. Fuu doesn't know what to do, she just watches him.  
  
"Sorry Fuu, but I have a meeting in...ten minutes. I have to go but I'll tell Kenji everything about you, so don't worry." He kisses her gently on the lips and starts to get dressed. When he's finally dressed in a nice and elegant black suit, he winks at her and leaves his bedroom.  
  
Fuu slowly gets out of the bed, still unsure of the whole situation.Should she leave? Well, maybe she could have a cup of coffee and some bread and then leave. Why not? After all, she was starving.  
  
After grabbing her dress from the floor and wearing it again, she went to the bathroom and combed her hair, so she would at least look presentable to this Kenji guy, probably a butler or another worker in the mansion.  
  
The mansion is immense! She had started walking through the corridors for at least fifteen minutes and she still hadn't found the kitchen! Oh God, she was probably lost, she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, a man appeared from one of the many rooms. He was wearing a black suit and there was a very arrogant air about him. Probably, he was Kenji.  
  
"Hi, I'm Fuu and..."  
  
"Yes, master Ferio has already told me about you. So, here it is and please leave this place quickly." As he said that, he handed her some money. She looked at it in desbelief.  
  
"Wh-what is this money for?" she asked, tears already threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"For your services." The man replies coldly.  
  
She feels the urge to cry, but she won't cry in front og this man. So, Ferio had been playing with her all the time? No, it couldn't be, he wasn't this kind of man...was he?  
  
"I-I...There must be a mistake...I..."  
  
"There is no mistake. Now, will you please leave? There's a lot of work to be done."  
  
She closes her eyes. Then she opens them again, rage invading her beautiful face.  
  
"I don't want your money!!"she yells at him and walks away from him, finally finding the exit and leaving this place. She runs all the way to her home. She shakily opens the door to her house and looks briefly to see if anyone was at home. She sees no one and taking off her shoes, she runs to her bedroom and locks herself in it.  
  
She finally let her tears stream down her face. Hugging her legs so that they were touching her chest, Fuu starts to sob incontrollaby. Kuu, her older sister who was watching a soap opera on the TV, hears her crying and goes to her room.  
  
Kuu knocks on her door, concern clearly written all over her face. But her younger sister doesn't answer.  
  
"Fuu? Fuu?! What's going on? Please, open the door!" her sister pleads. The door suddenly opens and Kuu finally is able to see her sister. She gasps in shock. Fuu is lying on her stomach on her bed, her arms hugging tightly the pillow.  
  
Kuu silently sits on the edge of the bed, stroking lovingly her sister's hair.  
  
"Why?" Fuu asks, her voice husky and sorrowful.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why men are so...mean?" and with that, Kuu knew what had happened to her dear sister. She embraces her and tries to soothe her trembling heart.  
  
"I love you..." Kuu whispers.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Five years later, we can see a beautiful woman walking down the street, her face lit up with determination. She is holding a folder and the air that surrounds her inspires dignity and success. She enters a tall building and is greeted my several businessmen and other employees.  
  
"Hey, good morning Fuu!" yells a red-headed woman, her eyes shining with excitement.  
  
" Good morning, Hikaru. Why are you so happy today?" she asks, already curious to know what had caused such a reaction from her friend.  
  
"Oh, you won't believe it. I've just seen the hottest guy ever!" she tells, jumping and giggling. Fuu rolls her eyes, but glad to see that cheerfulness in her eyes.  
  
"Really? Where did you see him?"  
  
"Today, at this same building, having a meeting with Lafarga!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, by what Umi told me, he is one of the richest men in the world and he's here to ask for a decorator for a Christmas ball he is holding! Oh Fuu, probably you are the one who's going to receive this task! I'm so jealous!"  
  
Fuu laughed and winked at her fellow friend. "Well, if I become his friend, I'll tell him I have this marvelous friend who'd be glad to meet him. What do you think?" Hikaru almost squeezed her friend to death. She was hugging Fuu so tightly that her face was already becoming a sick blue.  
  
"Hikaru! You're asfixiating Fuu!" screamed a bewildered exquisite blue- haired woman. She was grabbing some papers in one hand, while the other one had a mobile phone.  
  
"No Ascot, I'm not talking to you. Wait a minute, I'm busy right now, so I'll call you later, ok? Bye." she turned off her phone and sighed.  
  
"Sorry Fuu...I think I got too happy..." Hikaru said, scratching her head.  
  
"I could notice that..." Fuu replied, massaging her neck, teasing her dear friend. "Fuu, go to room 25. Lafarga wants to talk to you." Hikaru widened her eyes and gave Fuu a meaningful look. Fuu simply laughed and gave her a thumbs up  
  
She walked confidently until she reached the appointed room. She inhaled deeply and opened the door. Lafarga, her boss, was sitting on the head seat, while this guy, the hottest man ever (described by Hikaru) was sitting next to him, his back turned to her. All she could see was an expensive suit, green hair and an aura of power. She gulped.  
  
"Lafarga? Did you call for me?"  
  
Lafarga nods his head and points the other seat next him, across from their new employer. She heads for it, never noticing a pair of golden eyes watching every movement she did. When she was comfortable on her seat, she looked up and gasped. It was Ferio!  
  
Sure, he had grown older, his face was more mature and solemn, but his eyes, they were exactly the same! And he was looking right at her! She decided that the table was a nice sight to keep looking at.  
  
Lafarga, noticing Fuu's strange behaviour, decided to introduce their employer for the next week.  
  
"Miss Houoji, this is Mr. Del Cephiro. He's requested from us our best decorator and I've appointed you as the right person for the job. "  
  
"Thanks Lafarga, for your trust."  
  
"Very well. Mr. Del Houoji, are you satisfied with her? Do you want to have someone else?"  
  
Ferio had been staring at Fuu during the whole time. It took him by surprise when Lafarga directed this question at him, but he showed no surprise. His face was just as impassive as ever.  
  
"I'm satisfied."  
  
"Very well. I'll leave both of you alone so you can discuss about the ball and everything you'll need to arrange ." Lafarga opened the door, gave one more look at the couple and left. That left Fuu and Ferio alone.  
  
Ferio stood up and walked to Fuu's side, who was fidgeting with her chair. When he was right next to her and she was able to inhale his cologne, she couldn't help it anymore.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Why? I came back to Japan for you." He said as a matter of fact. Fuu didn't believe in him. After all, he had used her and nothing more.  
  
"I don't believe in you." She said.  
  
"I love you." He said, which shocked her completely. She tried to stay away from him, physically and mentally, so she decided to talk about the work they had before them.  
  
"I'll go to the place where this ball is going to be held someday this week and I'll send you later a list of the material that will be needed. I think this meeting is over." She grabbed her folder and reached for the door.  
  
"It is going to be held in my mansion. You still remember where it is, right?" he asked, wistfully. She froze at her spot. His place? What an irony of life.  
  
"..." she didn't reply him, simply opened the door and left him there, staring at her back.  
  
Hikaru, who was typing on her computor, saw Fuu walking out of the room with a blank look. She decided to know what happened there, for she usually doesn't stay like this.  
  
"Hey, Fuu...Wait up! What happened?" she asked in concern. Fuu didn't reply and continued walking. She entered the main bathroom, closed the door and locked herself in there, unsure of her feelings and reactions.  
  
She was leaning against the door, her arms around herself, as if trying to protect herself from a big danger. Her legs gave away and she slowly slumped to the floor. Her eyes were wet, tears trying to escape from them. Sobs started to fill the bathroom.  
  
"I...I don't love him...I...don't love...him..." she told to herself, trying to soothe her mind and heart. But she couldn't. Even if her mind told her to believe it, her heart wouldn't obey her. It was hurting so badly...it seemed as if her sould was being torn apart.  
  
Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on the door. "Go away." She says, trying to steady her voice, which she fails miserably.  
  
"Fuu? Is that you?" asks a worried Umi. "Please Fuu, open the door so I can help you. Tell me what it is. I'm your friend. Fuu!" she pleaded, unsuccessfully. She sighed in exasperation and in concern. Whatever was bothering her friend must be something very serious. She has never acted this way.  
  
"Okay, what am I going to do? Hmm...think Umi, find an answer to this problem. Kuu!" she yelled, a hand smacking her forehead. "She's gonna be the one to make Fuu feel better. After all, she's her older sister." And with that said, she rushed for the telephone.  
  
'Where's her number...?' she mumbled, while scattering papers to the floor, making a huge mess.  
  
"Ahn, Umi, I think you shouldn't...oh, nevermind." Hikaru simply shrugged and continued looking at the bathroom. She gave it one last look , sighed sadly and returned to her work. Shje knew Fuu was strong enough and that she needed to saty alone. She only hoped that she knew she had friends on whom she could fall back on whenever she had a problem.  
  
'I hope she will be fine...'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kuu was the one who did make Fuu get out of the bathroom, but she couldn't manage to get the truth out of her. She was silent, calm and cold as ever. What could have operated such a change in her little sister? They were now at their apartment.  
  
"Fuu, please, tell me what the problem is." She pleaded. Fuu simply kept watching the television. Kuu tried a little more, but with no success. When she was leaving the living-room, she finally heard Fuu's voice, which made her feel much more relieved.  
  
"I'm going to decorate a ball. I'll visit the place tomorrow morning. Could you please..."  
  
"Sure. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Her sister quickly retorted. Fuu nodded and kept watching the TV.  
  
'I'm here for you, my little sister. Whatever it is, trust me.'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The mansion stood exactly at the same place. Of course it would, why had she thought differently? She inhaled the sweet scent of the morning softly, her chest expanding with the oxygen entering her lungs. It was now or never. All she wished for was not to encounter him.  
  
With a firm face and pace, she knocked the door. Would it be that butler again, to tell her that it was all a game and he didn't want to see her again? She clutched her folder more tightly to her chest. Thu-Thmp.Thu- thump. What is this sound? It is her heart beating quickly, adrenaline already mixed with her blood.  
  
The door opened, revealing a young lavender-haired man. He had a nice smile plaguing his face. His face lit up when he saw her.  
  
"Miss Houoji, am I right? Please, follow me. Mr. Ferio is waiting for you in the library."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but my time is short, so I'd like to see the hall and the garden immediately. Could you lead me there?" she asked expectantly. The young man loooked somewhat confused, not sure what to do. Fortunetaly, Ferio appeared.  
  
"Fuu."  
  
"Hello Mr. Del Cephiro. As I told your butler, I need to see the hall and the garden immediately."  
  
"Well, follow me. Clef, you may go."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Ferio." The young man called Clef bowed and left.  
  
"Where's the other butler?" Fuu asked. She wanted to know what had happened to that guy. Ferio shrugged nonchalantly. "He was fired."  
  
"Oh." She replied. She smiled to herself, glad that she wouldn't have to meet him ever again.  
  
"So, shall we go?" Ferio asked, offering his arm to her. She froze for a moment at this, and then, she decided. She walked past him, not giving him a glance. Ferio grimaced at this, but he tried to stay cool.  
  
They entered the main hall. It was already beautiful the way it was. A crystal candeliar was hanging from the ceiling, its crystals as transparent and pure as ever. The floor was constituted of ivory stones. The paintings on the wall helped to make the entire picture even more pecfect. Fuu sighed wistfully. It had been so long since she had been there...but with this thought, dark memories resurfaced in her mind.  
  
She wrote on her notebook. Ferio was waiting patiently on the sofa, watching her movements. Her grace was still there, and he watched in amazement everytime she walked from one place to the other, a slight frown marking her light complexion. She finally noticed this and blushed, against to what her brain is telling her.  
  
'She's blushing...' Ferio thinks to himself. Maybe, after all this time, she still felt something for him. He wished he hadn't left her alone that day...  
  
"Are you ready?" He asks her. She shakes her head.  
  
"There's still the garden." She points out. He stands up and with a signal, tells her to follow him. They walk though a nice and cozy room and finally, they are out, standing in the middle of one of the largest and most beautiful gardens she had ever seen.  
  
There were many types of flowers ,such as roses, lilies, daisies and so on. There was a small lake in the centre, full of fish of different colours.  
  
"It's...beautiful..."she mutters breathlessly.  
  
"Thank you." He replies. He sits on a white bench near the lake and waits for her to finish with her notes. She starts to write furiously on her notebook, a sudden inspiration assaulting her mind.  
  
After fifteen minutes, she sits beside him, without noticing his presence. He slowly snakes his arm and rests his hand on her shoulder. Noticing the sudden touch, she gasps and stands up.  
  
"Mr. Del Cephiro, it is not time for this. Well, I've finished. It was nice seeing you but now, I must leave." She quickly packs her things inside her folder and leaves the garden.  
  
'Fuu...' Ferio thinks sadly to himself. What happened with her these last years? Where was the sweet girl he had met near his mansion, full of dreams and happiness? Where?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
'Ah, finally, I'm home...'Fuu thinks leisurely to herself. She is sitting on her favourite couch, waiting for her favourite TV program to start. Her telephone starts to ring and she picks it up quickly, afraid to lose this perfect time alone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"May I speak with miss Hououji?" askes a male voice. It was Lafarga.  
  
"It's me, Lafarga. Is there any problem? I sent you my notes an hour ago. Din't Hikaru give it to you?"  
  
"Yes, she did. I just wanted to say that you will need to come to this ball"  
  
"...Why?"she asks , fear spreading all over her body.  
  
"You were the one who decorated it. Nothing fairer than you go there and see your work in all its glory." Lafarga commented casualy, although he sensed her uneasiness. "So, you are going, right?"  
  
"I don't think I have any other option..."she sighed. "Any problem? If you need a babysitter, I can call..." he started to say.  
  
"No, thanks, I can deal with it. But thank you anyway. You are the best boss someone could ever have." She can hear he laughing on the other line, which makes her laugh too. "It's true!"she states, which in turn makes Lafarga laugh even more.  
  
"And you are the best employee someone could ever have, not that I'm complaining about Hikaru and Umi. This stays between us, ok?"  
  
"Sure" She says.  
  
"Okay, so I'll see you this Saturday at the ball?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Good-bye, then."  
  
"Good-bye." He responds. She quietly hangs the phone down, her smile giving place to a sad one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's already Saturday. Ferio is alone in his bedroom, trying unsuccessfully to put his tie around his neck.  
  
"Damn it! I can't do it!" he says, throwing the tie on the floor. Clef who happened to be passing by, notices his master's stress and quirks an eyesbrow. He knocks on the door, and after receiving a positive answer, he enters the room and goes for the tie.  
  
"Do you need any help with this?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah..." Ferio replies, a sheepish smile plaguing his features. Clef simply sighs and walks to his master.  
  
"You know, it's hard to believe you are one of the richest guys in the world when you can't even put a simple object like this on you." He comments. He hears an indignified "Hey" from him, which makes him shakes his head.  
  
"Done." Clef starts to walk away, when he is stopped by Ferio's voice.  
  
"Thanks, Clef."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
Ferio watches his reflexion on the mirror. He watches his golden eyes staring back at himself. Suddenly, they became green.  
  
'Fuu...' He is thinking about her again. Why is he doing that again? It is crystal clear that she doesn't want him again, but his heart aches to ackowledge it. Deep in his heart, he knows she still loves him. Only if she could tell him that...  
  
Stepping out of his room, he enters the main hall, already full of guests. All of them hollow, with nothing special in their hearts or soul, and this makes him feel down. Only one person could light him up, but this person doesn't care about him anymore. Suddenly, he spots her in the middle of a group of young ladies.  
  
She's beautiful. Her golden hair is tight in a bun, some locks hanging free from the bun and framing her lovely young face. Her dress is a light green one, hugging her upper bodice like a second skin. It left her bare shoulders to every male look at, which made him extremely jealous. She wasn't wearing her usual glasses, probably she was wearing contact lenses. It all made her look even prettier, if it were possible.  
  
Fuu noticed him entering the hall and couldn't tear her gaze away from him. He was gorgeous, to say the least. He had always been exquisite, and his looks made him even more handsome. She noticed that he had a bored expression, when suddenly he met her eyes and his face lit up. She turned her face, not desiring to meet him this night.  
  
A man with light silver hair appeared before her. His red-brown eyes shining with the light emanating from the chandelier.  
  
"Will you give me the pleasure of this dance, miss?" the gentleman asked, offering her his hand. She smiled and accepted his offered hand. He led her to the centre of the hall, and after putting one of hands on her back and the other one gently grabbing her right hand, they started to dance.  
  
The music was sweet and slow, perfect for lovers.The young man was handsome and seemed to be a nice man. But he could never compare to Ferio...  
  
"I'm Eagle. What's your name?"  
  
"Fuu."  
  
"It's a lovely name." She blushed.  
  
Ferio watched them dance with hatred in his eyes. The rage wan't directed to Fuu, but to the man dancing with her, who had dared to stay that close to his beloved one.  
  
What should he do? Should he interfere and tell the man that he wanted to dance with her, too? But, even if the man accepted, Fuu would refuse him, and that would make his heart bleed all the more.  
  
But, his heart was already bleeding to death, being so near yet so far from her. His decision done, he started to walk toward the couple. While he walked, he could hear gasps and sighs from the many women in the ball.  
  
He lightly tapped on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I dance with this lovely miss?" he asked. The man showed surprise at his request, but nodded. He let go of Fuu and left them alone. Ferio gently took the place where the other man was and started to dance with her.  
  
They swirled around the hall, catching the attention of all the guests. Fuu saw her friends giving her a thumbs up, which made her flush.  
  
"Fuu, I need to tell you something."  
  
She looked at him and knew what he was about to confide her. No, she wouldn't believe in him this time.  
  
"I love you."  
  
It hurts to hear those so longed words and know that they were false, just a trick to approach women. For years, those same words had haunted her dreams, and now, her dream had come true.  
  
Her heart wanted her to tell him that she loved him too, but her brain told her not to. She didn't want to be hurt again, but he was doing this at that moment. Say to him that you don't love, tell him that you hate him, her mind told her. She closed her eyes, afraid that they would betray her words.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
They stopped dancing. Ferio's eyes were wide with disbelief. He let go of her hands and stared at her, hurt swailing in the depths of his golden eyes. She watched this and flew away from the hall, from him, from everything. Why fate had to be so cruel to her? Why?  
  
She ran out, passing by the garden, in which centre was a huge Christmas tree, all decorated with laces, colourful balls and cotton that pretended to be snow. Gifts had been placed under the tree, turning the picture into the perfect sight of what Christmas shoud be. She was so distressed that she failed to see a small golden haired boy sitting on the floor, his hands grabbing a gift and golden his eyes watching happily the tree.  
  
She finally was out of the mansion. Her chest was rising rapidly after the exertion. She was leaning on a wall, her forehead touching lightly it. Why was life so hard with her? Did she do something to anger God?  
  
"Fuu! What are you doing outside here?!" asked a running Kuu. When Fuu heard her voice, she panicked. What was she doing here?  
  
"Kuu? What are you...Where's Seiya?" she asked, already feeling a cold hand grasping her heart.  
  
"I left him in the party. This man called Clef was very nice and told me that it was okay. What's the problem?"  
  
"He's in the party...Oh no, he may encounter Ferio!"  
  
"Ferio? What's he's doing here? Fuu?? Where are you going?!" shouted Kuu, but Fuu didn't listen. Ferio and Seiya in the same place, now she knew fate hated her.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, looking after a golden-haired boy. It couldn't be that difficult, after all, this was a ball for adults, not for children. She saw Seiya near the Christmas tree, talking to a man. She sighed in relief, but then, she froze. He was talking to Ferio.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'What shoudl I do?' Ferio thought helplessly. He had been wandering through the garden for a while now, trying to clear his mind. 'Feh, and I thought coming back to Japan would bring me a happy Christmas gift...'he laughed sadly to himself. He was going to have one more Christmas night alone.  
  
He had been watching couples whisper tender words to each other during his wandering. 'I think I'm not supposed to be happy.'  
  
He saw a small boy sitting on the floor, his hands grabbing a present. He was already going to start unwrapping the gift when Ferio stopped him.  
  
"Hey, it is not polite opening other people's gifts." He scolded the young one. The boy turned his face in his direction with a blush.  
  
"I'm sorry mister." He answered sheepishly. Ferio was awestruck. The boy had golden eyes! How was it possible?  
  
The small suddenly stood up and started to run and yell. "Mommy! Mommy!" He ran past him and was finally in the arms of his mother. Ferio was afraid to turn. Could it be?  
  
He slowly turned and saw Fuu hugging the boy, calming him with her silky voice. All of a sudden, he felt betrayed and angered.  
  
"Why? Why you never told me I had a son?!" He demanded from her an answer. How could she have left him without telling him he was a father?  
  
"You think it was easy to be a single mother? Well, it wasn't," she spat back, anger also present on her face, "After you told me to go away, I was hurt! I didn't want to have anything else to do with you!"  
  
"What?! I never told you to leave! You were the one who left without saying a good-bye!" he answered back.  
  
"I don't believe in you. Your butler offered me money after you left that evening. How do you thing I felt? I felt used like a toy..." tears were already streaming down her face.  
  
"Kenji...I can't believe this is all his fault..." he muttered, his anger slowly dissipating.  
  
"Don't put your fault on him. " she warned him.  
  
"I'm not. It was his. I fired him because I had discovered he was lying to me, treating badly my guests and friends. I never told him to give you money! I told him to serve you something to eat and treat you well till I arrived home."  
  
"I...I don't know what to think now..." she whispers, more to herself than to him. His expression has soothed and he was calmer now. He gave her a benevolent look and went in her direction. She didn't flinch nor pull away when he hugged tightly.  
  
"Please, don't pull me away again..." He whispered in her ear. She wanted so much to cry...she felt so dumb for believeing in that man's lies and not in Ferio's, what had she done?  
  
"I-I won't..."she replied, hugging him back.  
  
"So, you love me? Because I love you..."  
  
She smiled, wiping away her tears. "I love you..." He grabbed her wrist and prevented her from wiping away her tears. He slowly leaned down and kissed her tears away. She giggled at this affectionate action. It felt so right to be in his arms again...  
  
When he was done, he pulled his head back and stared at her lovingly. He then leaned down and captured her lips with his.  
  
"What are you going to give me as a Christmas gift?" he asked her teasingly, when their sweet kiss finished. She smiled, looked down at her son who was watching them with wide eyes and replied, "A family." Ferio grinned and kissed her again, while muttering to her, "Fair enough."  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Seiya asked, while he watched the two adults embraced and kissing each other. He looked at the sky and giggled when he saw small white snowflakes starting to fall. One fell on his nose, which made him giggle more.  
  
The Christmas night has finally begun.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
